


ART — Roped Up

by Lovejoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Art, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovejoy/pseuds/Lovejoy
Summary: Kaito steps on Chris.





	ART — Roped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfallens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallens/gifts).


End file.
